1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, and a reflective display device, driving methods thereof, and manufacturing methods thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, and a reflective display device which are driven by transferring a particle in liquid or gas, driving methods thereof, and manufacturing methods thereof. Alternatively, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, and a reflective display device which utilize an electrophoresis phenomenon, driving methods thereof, and manufacturing methods thereof. Alternatively, the present invention relates to an electronic device including the semiconductor devices, the display devices, or the reflective display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices have been extensively researched, and as one of the display devices capable of being driven at low power, electric field driving display devices (e.g., electronic paper) has attracted attention. The electric field driving display device has the advantage of consuming less power and holding an image even after being turned off; therefore, it has been expected to be applied to e-book readers or posters.
Various electric field driving display devices using various methods have been proposed thus far. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 each disclose an electrophoresis electric field driving display device which uses a microcapsule. Patent Document 3 discloses an electrophoresis electric field driving display device which uses a microcup. Patent Document 4 discloses a particle movement electric field driving display device which uses Electronic Liquid Powder (registered trademark).